Evidence of the Inevitable
by Raine-Lily-Vandal
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a detective for the NSY and partners with DI Lestrade. She's not loved at work but she's one of the best. Joanne Watson is a profiler on consult for NSY, one of the best at her job since she's been brought home from war in Afghanistan. These two must work together to solve a case before more people get hurt. Fem!Lock, Cop!Lock, AU, Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

She lifted the papers on her desk, scowling at them unhappily. She hated filing reports, they never ceased to bore her out of her mind. Of course she knew it was necessary, otherwise nothing would be organized in the NSY but it didn't make her any happier to be put on duty for it. So she might have insulted Anderson again, but it wasn't her fault he wasn't smart in the slightest. Truly, it was a wonder he managed to get onto the police force. The fact he worked in forensics only made it worse. She did forensics too after all and she was easily twenty times better than him. Should stick him with the grunt work. _No, he would have messed this part up too,_ she reasoned with herself, letting out a quiet sigh.

Sherlock grumbled lightly, dropping the file back onto the desk before opening it and letting her eyes roam over the words and the pictures. All the little factors that led to the solving of the case jumped out at her off of the page and she shook her head slightly, determined not to let it crowd her mind. She just needed to get the report typed up and sent in and she could be off for the rest of the night. Free to go down and experiment with Molly - that would suit her well. Anything to get Anderson out of her mind, really one of these days he was going to lower the IQ of the entire task force and she would be left alone to do it all. Not that it would be a bad thing, heaven knew she could easily solve most of these cases by herself. The only issue was that she didn't have all of the knowledge required, but that was why there were teams after all.

She puffed out a breath that made her bangs fly before curling to the right out of her eyes. Very quickly her fingers were moving over the keyboard of her office computer, rapidly typing out the details of the case and how it was done, solved, and the fate of the unsub. It took her maybe fifteen minutes to get it all written and she quickly printed it out, standing and making her way to the back of the office to rap lightly on DI Lestrade's door.

"Come on in, Holmes," came Lestrade's voice through the door.

He sounded tired again, must be sleeping on the couch because of his wife. Pity that, she was still cheating on him with the athletics teacher at his daughter's school. Alas, it wasn't her problem until he couldn't function, and even then it was Donovan's problem before it was hers. So she opened the door and stepped inside, placing the file on his desk. "Report for the Davenger case, sir," she said, not even bothering to fake a smile. She had sociopathic tendencies, but she'd cleared the psych exam, so Lestrade would let her pass.

"Ah right, thanks. You got that done quickly… Donovan stick you with the short end again?" he questioned, smiling at her kindly. He had taken her on when she'd first joined the group, he'd seen her potential and was practically rearing her in the force to make DI one day. Even if her specialties lay in chemistry and forensics, she had a good grasp of everything else and he saw that before anyone else did.

Sherlock nodded lightly, rolling her eyes because of Donovan's tendencies of trying make her life hell. Really the woman was just jealous that she didn't have everything Sherlock did; eidetic memory, sharp deducing abilities, and no ties to stop her from taking the leap when needed. "I would have passed it off to Anderson but I was afraid he would muck it up like he usually does," she said, crossing her arms over the crisp purple shirt she'd worn to work that day.

"Now come on, Sherlock, you know Anderson tries," Lestrade said in a placating manner, arching his brow at the woman. "He's on your team after all, it doesn't do for you to keep insulting him."

She snorted and shook her head in response. "Doesn't matter when he and Donovan are shagging, they'll keep tossing me the short stick so that they can go at it when Anderson's wife isn't home," she said drily.

"Sherlock," he said warningly, picking up the mug on his desk to sip at the coffee. It had gone cold by now, she could tell that. Still he sipped at it and made a face before putting it back down.

The younger officer sighed and folded her hands behind her back. "You know, if you need somewhere to stay I have an open room. It would be better than the couch at home since you and your wife are fighting again. PE teacher still? I'm off though, ta~" She turned on her heel at that point, exiting the room without letting him have the last word. She had almost made it to the door with her coat when Donovan caught her arm.

"Holmes, done already?" she asked, eyeing the woman.

She fought back the urge to roll iridescent eyes in Sally's direction. "Yes, I'm done and the report is handed in to Lestrade. Now if you excuse me I have an experiment to check on over in Bart's," she said calmly.

"I will never understand how you got yourself to be an officer and on the forensic team," Sally muttered under her breath, letting go of her arm and stepping away. She had no liable reason to keep her after all, so she may as well let her go. Besides, Sherlock worked graveyard and morning so that she could have the afternoons. Might as well let her have them. Unless a really gruesome case came in, then the psycho would be in at all hours with no sleep and no food just to solve the case. Baffled the majority of the team and drew in some unwitting admirers that would rather not voice it. Such as herself.

Sherlock straightened her jacket, nodded once to Donovan, and then started out again when her ears picked up the call coming in through the office. Double homicide, left on the tracks in the tube, no murder weapon, no ligature marks, and no concrete cause of death. She sucked in a breath and turned to watch the office fly into motion as it got sent to Lestrade. There was a connection here, similar to the other three homicides over the past three - no five - months. Each one had been left on the tracks in a different station around greater London, only when maintenance was scheduled so that the tracks weren't active. Oh this one just got interesting.

She looked up as Lestrade pulled on his coat and grabbed his hand gun. "Holmes, you'll want this," he said, looking across the office at her. She nodded once, grabbing her gun, badge, and ID before falling into step next to the DI. "Same profile as before-"

"Dead on the tracks, no clear sign of death, and no sign of being held hostage," she finished, popping the collar on her coat against the wind that was going outside. "You do realize this means we have a serial killer, right? It feels like Christmas," she said, a grin playing across her features that the older man could only shake his head at.

"I worry about you and your fascination sometimes, but you wouldn't have made the homicide unit if you couldn't handle it," he grumbled.

"And I'm the best we have," she shot back, though not unkindly. It was just a fact she wasn't afraid to point out.

Lestrade rolled his eyes but didn't argue the point, opening the door of his car and sliding in. He knew that Sherlock would get in on the other side, he wasn't quite certain when they'd become partners but since she'd joined the force it seemed he was the only one she could actually stand. Not that he really minded, he liked having the smarter one with him. Once she was in the car he started it and drove out to the crime scene. "You know… if we classify him as a serial killer we'll have to pull in a profiler. It's bad enough that we haven't found this guy yet," he said, glancing over at her.

She pulled lightly on her lower lip at that before folding her hands in front of her face. "Yes. A fresh set of eyes will do us good, they can see the things I can't," she said, looking over at him.

He sighed and nodded, focusing back on the road. "Alright then, profiler it is. Donovan can set up the press meeting once we get this scene checked out," he said.

Sherlock sank back into the seat, letting the case files open in her mind as she skimmed over them. Always two victims, male and female wrapped together in sexual poses but the victims had nothing to do with each other. Never met before, didn't work together, and didn't even frequent the same places. They appeared on the surface to be completely random, and it didn't set well with her. She mentally closed the files as they came to a stop outside the station, unbuckling herself from the seat and exiting the car. She was down at the scene before Lestrade was, though the first crew to get there was already setting up the tape and blocking things off.

She hopped off the platform, landing between the tracks lightly to go look at the two victims this time. Male and female as per MO, cuddled together as if post-coital with no clothes whatsoever. The female was of Asian descent, black hair tousled from hands being run through it. Late 20's early 30's at most, married but not happily, two kids, and worked as a secretary. The unsub was very careful to set up the scene, but somehow they had avoided all of the cameras in the station. Interesting and worth noting. She crouched down, pulling on a pair of gloves to gently move the bodies and get a closer look at the male. He was in his early 40's, stressful job from the gray hair and lines on his face, recently divorced- no. Recently widowed, one… daughter, and a cat. Surgeon at a local hospital most likely. Sexual organ was flaccid and unscarred, there were no wounds along his back either. No noticeable cause of death.

She hummed under her breath, leaning back on her heels and looking over the crime scene as a whole. There were no notes outside the usual that got written on tunnels, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Finger nails were clean, hair was clean, and the skin was devoid of any markers. How intriguing, how was the unsub doing this? She stood and backtracked, looking over the rails and between them. No footprints either, no scuff marks and certainly no loose pieces of fabric. Meticulous, laid out plans carefully then, and was very clean about how they did it. The victims weren't killed here they were moved just like the other three, but the only way to move them was through the tunnels themselves or the maintenance off shoots. Something here wasn't connecting, wasn't making sense. There was a missing piece and she needed it to figure it out, though each crime scene gave her more details. But it wasn't enough yet, and it was driving her crazy.

"Holmes! What do you got?" Lestrade asked, walking up beside her.

"Same pattern as the last three. Male and female, arranged to be post-coital as if in bliss. No marks, no wounds, everything is clean. I can tell you all about the victims, but they weren't related in any way. Never knew each other like the others, because it's something the unsub wouldn't change in his MO. Part of the signature. So I can give you exactly what I gave you at the last three. He's meticulous, he's planned this out for weeks, and he arranged them after he got here with their bodies. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I most certainly don't know who yet," she said, standing and shedding her gloves. "I can run further examinations at Bart's once the bodies are moved there. Lestrade, this guy timed it so that the cameras didn't catch anything he was doing. He's smart and flaunting it, and knows the inner workings of the station. That's all I have so you better call in the profiler," she said.

Lestrade let out a slow sigh. "Alright, alright. We'll get the bodies moved and you can have at them. Let Molly know we're coming with them, and I'll call in a profiler and have Donovan set up the press conference. Take the car, I'll ride back with Sullivan."

Sherlock nodded, taking the keys he handed her and walking away. She waited till she was outside the perimeter of the crime scene before she smiled. Oh it really was Christmas in July.

* * *

_Hey guys, Raine here. Thanks for checking this out, it means a lot to me. It's my first go at Fem!Lock, and also at Cop!Lock though I haven't actually seen Cop!Lock before. Anyway, this was inspired in part by ShootBadCabbies Fem!Lock art on Tumblr (check her out she does amazing work) and in part from Criminal Minds. So yep, that happened haha. So let me know how this mess is going eh? What were your thoughts on it, were they out of character, did I fail horribly- etc. :D I love hearing from you guys. Anyway, love you all, but now I must go. Expect Joanne Watson to make an appearance next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

The shuffling sound of papers over took the office space she had situated herself in, a half-eaten sandwich sitting next to her on the desk. A mug with cooling tea sat to the side of the plate with the sandwich, tea bag still sitting inside as the liquid grew darker and steeped for far too long. But that was all abandoned on Jo as she scanned over the file she'd been handed on a set of murders. Four crime scenes, eight bodies, and all of them were left on the tracks. Words started to float before her, letting her get inside the head of the killer.

Meticulous. Well planned. Four murders in five months, the first two happening three weeks of each other, the third one two months, and then this one. The killer seemed to be slowing down, regret? No, probably choosing harder targets to get. Interesting.

She sighed lightly and ran a hand through her short hair, ruffling it before letting it fall back into its natural state. It really wasn't a wonder they had called in for a profiler, this man would be hard to crack. But she was positive it was a man, these were too cold and calculating to be female. Female murderers were more likely to have more passion in their work, lots of cuts and fight wounds. These deaths were clinical almost, which did make her wonder on how they were killed. The report didn't give any notion of that, perhaps even they hadn't figured it out yet. But that wouldn't make sense, they should have taken the blood in for a blood sample. If there were no wounds then surely they were poisoned, drowned, something. Even frozen at this point could be an option, but the pictures didn't seem to show any signs of the victims having been frozen beforehand.

She shook her head and closed the file, standing from her desk and tucking it into the briefcase sitting to the side. A moment later had her walking out the door after throwing the remains of her lunch away, briefcase at her side as she went to meet up with DI Lestrade at NSY. From there she could get the rest of the details and decide how to proceed with her profiling of the unsub, though she would likely have to go see the murder scene and really try to get into his head. Perhaps they would let her view the body as well, another viewpoint could always be good. At least her stint in the army had prepped her for scenes like this.

Jo quickly shook her head again, dispersing the thoughts about her past and folding her arms over her chest as she sat in the taxi. It was a quick trip over to Scotland Yard and she paid the cabbie quickly before walking inside the building. A quick check of identity and she had a visitor badge tacked onto her blouse and she was being escorted up to the Detective Inspector's office. Sergeant Sally Donovan rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door before letting the profiler through the door into Lestrade's space.

The man with the silver hair turned and gave her a pleasant smile. "You must be Joanne Watson," he said, rising to shake her hand quickly. "Greg Lestrade, I'm head of the case right now."

She smiled lightly back at him, taking the seat he proffered. "Jo, please. What can you tell me about the case that may have been missed in the report?" she asked.

Lestrade hummed and leaned back in his seat, shaking his head slightly. "Not much, I know the reports are scarce but that's all we've managed to dredge up on it."

"And none of the victims are connected in anyway at all?" she asked, arching a brow in mild shock. Sure the file had said that but to have it admitted was strange, there was always something that connected them.

"I wouldn't say they weren't connected."

The distinct crisp voice was clearly female, coming from behind her and she turned her head to take in the mop of dark curls pinned into a pony tail, bangs falling over piercing gray eyes that felt like they could assess everything in the blink of an eye. Jo felt the peculiar sensation of her entire life story suddenly being laid bare to this woman behind her that had entered unannounced. "What do you mean?" she asked, skipping over the pleasantries she was sure would happen later. After all, she was going to be working with the team so she may as well get to the bottom of this before learning the woman's name.

"There was something distinct that we seemed to have skimmed over when we were talking to the family and friends," she said, crossing over and sitting on the edge of Lestrade's desk like she belonged there. "Each one had just finished up a round of speed dating when they were taken, but apparently the department didn't decide it was enough of a lead."

The look the woman sent Lestrade was dark enough that Jo had to bite her cheek to stop from smiling too much. She's seen the look on many of her co-workers faces when they were forced to work with someone. "Alright, so the couples met at the speed dating when the unsub took them?" she suggested, leaning back in her seat.

Lestrade sat up, poking the woman off his desk as his eyes brightened with understanding. "So the unsub works in the speed dating bar, or at least frequents it often enough to choose people."

Jo nodded as the woman did, crossing her legs and clasping her hands over her knee. "He's been slowing down too, but it's not from regret. He's being more selective in his choices, wants to go for the harder pairs. Likely the ones that came in large groups of friends. He's very meticulous, practiced. Something tells me that these four crime scenes weren't the first of his work, you've probably encountered him before. Probably in a couple different cities. But he takes pride in his work, that's why he leaves them where he's sure they'll be found. Probably an artist," she said.

The woman with the dark hair arched a brow and smiled. "You say male," she said calmly. "Lots 'round here betting on a woman."

Jo shook her head. "No, definitely a male unsub. Too clinical and precise, women unsubs have more passion behind their attacks. There would be bruising, biting, nail marks, and many smaller wounds. It'd be bloodier, not them looking like they simply expired after a round of love making," she said.

"I told you Lestrade," the woman said, regarding the DI with a smirk. "You'd think by now you'd take my word as law when it comes to crime scenes and murderers." She turned back to Jo, holding a hand out. "Sherlock Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Watson. Finally someone that can competently do their job aside from me."

Jo's lips twitched as she stood and shook her hand in return. "And a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Holmes," she said, dropping her hand back to her side. She was mildly concerned as that piercing gaze swept over her once more, sending prickling sensations racing up her spine.

"Do you prefer Dr. Watson?" Sherlock asked after a moment, a smirk rising the corner of her bowed lips.

Jo blinked, startled briefly. Of course her badge did declare her as Doctor Joanne Watson, so she could have read it off of there. "Generally I just go by Jo," she said after a moment.

"Ah, I see. Was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked this time, leaning back on her heels and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pardon me?" She questioned in response. "Afghanistan… how?"

Sherlock only grinned. "I look forward to working with you, Jo," she said before sweeping out of the room.

At Jo's questing look, Lestrade only shook his head with a sigh. "She does that, she deduces things. One of the best Sergeants on our force though, has herself working on this team and on forensics. Come on, you'll probably need to see the crime scenes to get a good look at how the killer operates. You and Sherlock will catch whatever the rest of us didn't see," he said, standing from behind his desk and crossing to the door.

Jo could only nod and follow behind. This was sure to be an interesting partnership with the Met.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry this one was a bit of a time in the making, school life and such. College likes to drain you of any inspiration you might have and flaunt it on the streets like a blood soaked banner... Anyway, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this, and that I didn't get this terribly out of character though Jo is definitely more observant than John seems to be in the series. So... yeah... sorry for any terrible out of characterness, and I hoped you like it. Love you all!  
_

_-Raine_


End file.
